Ninja Quest part 1
Ninja Quest is the series premiere for Mighty Morphin Ninja Rangers. Plot Five Teens band together to fight off the evil Hydro Hog and his minions, with the help of the former Alien Rangers and Ninjor Rachel, Rodney, Alexis, Bradley, Aiden, and Kendall will harness the powers of the Alien Ninja rangers to fight the forces of evil in Stone Canyon and keep the city safe. Story Deep in Space on the Alien World of Aqutiar the Alien Rangers are battling the evil Hydro-Hog and then after they defeat him on their planet he gets up as he's smoking from the hits he took from them he drains them of their Water powers and then he leaves and heads for the Planet Earth as the weaken Alien Rangers aren't doing to well and then Delphine and the other six use the last of their ranger powers and send them to the planet Earth for a new team to fight off Hydro-Hog. On the Planet Earth in the desert at a Ninja temple Ninjor is mediating when he sees the red, white, blue, yellow, black, and pink energy streams enter the six Ninja morphers. "I'm sensing that the Alien Rangers have been defeated and a new team is needed to fight off the evil Hydro-hog, which I will find," Ninjor says as he looks at the six Morphers. Episode 1: Ninja Quest part 1 In the city of Stone canyon is peaceful and quite in the woods a figure is running and doing flips and then starts fighting plastic bottles and jugs, and he flips off the tree and then runs on the tree and flips and lands and then he stops to take a breather as his parents and younger brother and sister shows up. "Nice job Rodney," Rocky says as he walks over to his son and pats him on the back. Rodney nods at his father as he's taking a sip of water from his water bottle. Then he sees something fly over head and land in the distance he and his friends head towards the crater as their shocked to see Hydro-Hog appear out of the hole. "RRAHH, I've arrived and ready to conquer the Earth," Hydro Hog says as he stretches his muscles out. He sees Rodney, Kendall, Aiden, Alexis, Bradley, and Rachel. "So who are you five suppose to be?" Hydro Hog says as he looks at the five teens. Rachel looks at him and points. "We're the new Power Rangers team," Rachel says as she looks at Hydro Hog. He looks at them again. "So you five are suppose to be the new defenders of the Earth," Hydro Hog says as he looks at the six teens. Then his foot soldiers appear and are ready to fight the five teens. "Destroy them," Hydro Hog says as he sends out his foot soldiers. The Teens split up and fight the Ninjas, Rachel flips and blocks a kick and then gets kicked in the back as she leaps into the air and double kicks two ninjas down and then knips up and gets into a fighting pose and she gets beaten back by her batch of Ninjas. Aiden gets beaten as he tries his best to fight his batch off from getting to the people, Rodney runs towards Hydro-Hog and tries to fight him off but its no use he's sent back and lands hard on a piece of debris and then Hydro-hog sends out an energy blast sending the six teens into the air and they land hard holding their sides as smoking is around them. "HAHAHAHA, you punks aren't Ranger you were beaten by me so easily and now I'll destroy this city," Hydro Hog says as he disappears from the woods and the campsite. Rodney and the others get up from where they were. "We need to stop him," Rachel says as she looks at her friends. Then Rocky looks at them. "Before you guys do you six need to head to a place called Desert of Despair that's where this Ninja warrior named Ninjor gave us our Ninja powers and Zords and he'll help you six get your powers and have the power to defeat Hydro Hog and his monsters," Rocky says as he looks at the six teens. The Six teens look at each other and nod in agreement that they'll head to the desert of Despair. In an abandon warehouse Hydro Hog makes it his hideout by digging deep underground and sits in a chair as his son joins him and they laugh. At the Desert the Teens are look for the Ninja Temple with a map. "We're lost aren't we?" Rachel asked as she's trying to catch her breath. "No we're not according to this map we're on the right path to the Ninja Temple we just have to find away to get to it," Rodney says as he looks at Rachel. Aiden and Alexis sit down trying to catch their breaths. "Rod we need to take a break," Bradley says as he looks at Rodney as he's helping Kendall we getting water to drink. Hog and his son are watching the six teens making their way to the Ninja Temple. "No if they get to the Ninja Temple they'll have power go Silent Knight stop them," Hog says as he looks at his General. In the Desert the teens make it to the entrance. "Alright we're here," Rodney says as he puts the Map in his pocket. As the Teens run to the entrance explosions erupt in front of them sending them in the air and they hit the ground hard, they get up and see a armored warrior with Ninjas surrounding him. "Now you six will be destroyed," Silent Knight says as he looks at the six teens as he has his sword on his shoulder. The six teens look at their trouble and then Rodney runs towards the squad of Ninjas as his friends call out to him. To Be Continued.... Cast & Characters Un-morphed Rangers *Aiden Park *Kendall Oliver *Bradley Cranston *Alexis Kincaid *Rachel Simpson Allies Villains Monster Trivia Note Category:Episode Category:Series premiere N